Snow Day
by Axilou
Summary: Un petit OS pour faire partager mon ressenti de l'épisode 3x24, c'est sans doute mon épisode préféré Soyez indulgent(e)s, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris...


Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna la tête, mais ne trouva que le billard froid et vide à côté d'elle.

Elle se leva, enveloppant son corps dans la couverture. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule, et quand elle vit l'heure, déjà 9h30, elle pesta : « Danny, tu devais me réveiller ! »

Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, alla à la cusisine pour se faire un café, quand elle aperçut le message écrit à la craie sur le tableau noir : « Montana, t'énerves pas ! Je dis ça, mais je sais déjà que c'est trop tard. Je pars bosser à ta place, je te couvre. Profite de ta journée sans école. Danny. »

Après avoir lu ce message, elle se tourna vers la table, toute sa colère l'ayant abandonnée, et elle prit la marguerite qu'iln avait mise dans un verre d'eau. En respirant son parfum, la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire…

****Début du flash-back****

Ils étaient chez Danny, jouaient au billard en buvant des shots de Tequila et en écoutant de la musique. Après plusieurs shots chacun, l'alcool les avait désinhibés, ils avaient perdu la gêne qui régnait entre eux habituellement. Ils trinquèrent encore une fois, et Lindsay se pencha sur le billard, prête à tirer, quand Danny lui lanca d'un air de défi : « Si tu rentres celle là, je me fais curé ! ». Du tac au tac, elle lui répondit, sure d'elle : « Pour 100 dollars, elle va y aller tout droit ! »

Il la regarda, et elle tira. Le coup était parfait, et Lindsay empocha la bille. Elle se tourna vers Danny, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, puis s'approcha de lui.

Il lui jeta un regard penaud, et lui dit : « Tu vas pas me croire, mais j'ai pas de liquide sur moi… ». Lindsay le regarda, et, un air de satisfaciion intense sur le visage, elle lui répondit : « Bon, ben, si t'as pas de liquide, je me paie sur la bête… »

A ces mots, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, lui réclamant aussitôt l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle autorisa immédiatement. A bout de souffle, il se séparèrent, et elle lui enleva son t-shirt, admirant son torse parfaitement musclé avec envie. Elle leva les yeux, et vit une lueur de désir s'allumer dans le regard de Danny. Il plongea sur ses lèvres, et lui retira son petit débardeur, dévoilant sa poitrine magnifique. Il la prit dans ses bras, la fit assoir sur le billard, continua à l'embrasser en se collant contre son corps et…

****Fin du flash-back****

Arrivée à la fin de son souvenir, Lindsay sourit en se rappelant à quel point elle avait trouvé cette soirée merveilleuse, et depuis combien de temps elle en mourrait d'envie. Un an et demi déjà… Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle travaillait au CSI, et elle se rappelait encore de sa première affaire. Un homme avait été tué puis jeté dans la cage d'un tigre du zoo du Bronx. Dès son arrivée, Danny l'avait taquinée sur ses origines en la surnommant Montana, ce qui avait la désagréable habitude de l'agacer très légèrement. Depuis le début, dès leur premier regard échangé, il l'obsédait, elle ne parvenait plus à se le sortir de la tête. Elle pensait à lui jour et nuit, et parfois ses rêveries la perturbaient dans son travail. Mais Danny, au contraire de Lindsay, ne semblait pas fait pour les relations monogames à long terme. Depuis un an et demi qu'elle le connaissait, Lindsay ne l'avait jamais vu sortir avec une fille plus d'une semaine. Il enchaînait les aventures, la taquinant sur le désert de sa vie sentimentale.

Après cette nuit passée tous les deux, elle espérait que les choses allaient changer entre eux, qu'il allait se rendre compte des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui… Mais elle craignait que ça ne soit pour Danny qu'une histoire d'un soir parmi tant d'autres…

Sur ces réflexions, elle partit pour le labo, où elle trouva tous les employés du building rassemblés devant. Elle chercha dans la foule un visage connu, et aperçut Sid et Peyton. Mais où étaient tous les autres ? Danny, Mac, Stella, Adam, Sheldon, Flack… Aucun d'eux n'étaient là. Elle demanda aux deux légistes ce qui se passait, et ils lui expliquèrent la situation : la descente de police dans l'entrepôt, la saisie de 900 kilos de cocaïne, Adam et Danny travaillant à l'entrepôt , la fuite de gaz et l'évacuation du bâtiment…


End file.
